The Start of Something Small
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Leia's mind about children has been changed. SMUT!


THE START OF SOMETHING SMALL

Another day, another headache, Leia grumbled to herself. She was finishing a report and had been ready to leave for hours, namely, 0800 hours, when she came to work.

Han would be home late, which disappointed her somewhat; she really had hoped he'd be home earlier, but he said he'd been delayed. Why, he hadn't explained precisely, but she could take advantage of the time and straighten their home up somewhat. Leia had never been taught the basics of housekeeping; servants were present to take care of such things, her father explained, while Leia did 'important' work, such as learning about weaponry, laws, politics, and other learning that would be important to a life in public service. She now regretted never having learned to cook, clean or do any domestic chores save for finances, although Han took care of those much of the time. He'd learned the value of a credit and was, to Leia's mind, shockingly prudent in that area.

She hit 'submit' and powered down her datapad. Enough, she told herself.

She was going to see Han in a few hours, and she wasn't about to let anything get in the way of her anticipation. She could feel his touch, his kiss, his scent bombarding her olfactory cells, his green and amber eyes blazing with desire. It made her tingle all over.

And she felt a strange peace. She knew now that she could give Han the children he so desperately wanted - and that she realized she did as well.

She silently thanked her grandmother. Had it not been for her words and her spirit, Leia felt she might have never realized that her desire was present.

She still hadn't forgiven her father. She might never. But her hatred burned a little less hot. The anger she had towards him was still there, but it had subsided in a small measure.

And the best part? She'd actually rendered Han speechless. Well, for a moment only, but she'd completely enjoyed it.

Heading out of the building, she planned to render him speechless once again. Just in a different way.

She smiled as she headed towards home.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia entered the apartment and tossed her purse and and work bag on the sofa. She headed immediately for the refrigerator and grabbed an asteria water. There was now a bottling plant on Coruscant, for which she was grateful, even if it didn't taste exactly like the ones she'd grown up on. She watched the gentle fizz of the water as it hit the glass.

She was debating about dinner. Not being sure how long it would take, she decided to change into some comfortable clothes first.

She nearly jumped through the ceiling when a voice called out, "Surprise!"

Leia spun around and saw in the bed the form of her husband, covered with nothing but a sheet, and grinning madly.

"Oh my gods, Han! You scared me! I thought you weren't going to be home till later!"

"Well, you surprised me yesterday. I just wanted to return the favor."

"And here I'd just come in to change my clothes."

"We don't need clothes. Now get over here, sweetheart." He was giving her the radiant grin that lit up the night for her.

"Let me lose the clothes first."

"Excellent idea." Leia began tossing everything off at new land speed record, and was momentarily in bed with her husband.

"So what exactly was it that surprised you?" Leia asked between kisses. She knew; she just wanted to hear it from Han.

"Something having to do with having your implant removed," he said, his voice soft and sexy. "If that means what I think it does, we need to get some practice in." He swept Leia into his arms, holding her close, the two kissing, starting off slowly and gently but deepening with each succeeding one.

It had only been three days, but the way they kissed suggested that they'd been away from each other for much longer. And maybe, thought Leia, I've been more absent than I should have been.

Now was as good a time as any to make up for lost time, she felt, losing herself in the strength of Han's embrace, the way he possessed her. She'd always thought of possession in negative terms, but that was before Han had redefined it for her. Now it was a feeling she cherished. He wasn't seeking to control her; he just wanted her to know how much she meant to him, how much he needed her, and secure in the knowledge that she felt the same way.

"Miss me much?" Han asked, coming up for air.

"You know it," Leia said as he lowered her gently on her back. Han sensed her need and want, as well as the sweet vulnerability she possessed but only he saw. It made him feel even more loving and gentle as he began kissing her neck, making her gasp for air. She ran her hands through his hair, which was still slightly damp from the 'fresher.

"See? I cleaned up just for you," he said in the voice that drove Leia wild.

"A good thing, too," she said as he found her favorite spot on her collarbone, covering it with kisses and moving south to the skin on the top side of her breasts, making her squirm and enhancing his own pleasure. Nothing turned him on more than the sight of Leia when she was immersed in the pleasuring he gave her.

He went further down on her breasts and began to breathe on to each nipple.

"Don't stop," she begged in her huskiest contralto.

"No plans to do so," Han assured her as he gently kissed her nipples, then nipping them lightly, and watched as Leia climaxed for the first time. It was only the first time; he had plans to make her feel at least that good many more times that night.

She grabbed Han, her slender arms around his shoulders, and pulled him in close for a deep, passionate kiss as she began to work the tension out of him.

"You have no idea how much I needed that, sweetheart," he breathed as she kneaded the his skin and the muscles underneath. He kissed her forehead tenderly and moved again to her mouth, and their tongues darted about, taking in the taste of each other, breathing each other's names, giving each other life and breath. Han reached for the curls at the bottom of her abdomen, feeling the heat and wetness that was building up. He played with her folds, stroking her clitoris, and listened as she nearly screamed his name.

"Oh gods Leia, you're incredible," Han moaned. She traveled down to his penis and began to stroke it and his testicles, listening to him breathing hard. She slipped her mouth over him, taking his length in slowly. He was groaning and shuddering as she used her tongue in a very stimulating fashion. He gently began to remove her hair pins, one by one, and the long curtain of her hair fell on him like a silken veil.

He was getting near climax when she stopped and moved up on him to kiss his chest, her favorite feature of his very nice body. She loved the baby fine chest hairs he possessed, his sensitive nipples, and his skin, the way it tasted of salt when he was aroused. He murmured appreciatively at her touch, drawing her close to him, loving the way every inch of her tiny body overwhelmed his. She was small but her strength was incredible, both physically and emotionally. The silk of her skin never ceased to be a source of sensuality for him; creamy white and flawless, save for a few war wounds. She'd earned them, and he found that they only increased his wonder at her.

Both took turns covering every inch of the others in light, soft kisses and returning to each other's mouths, everything from barely touching to deep as they could get. Touching every part of each other's bodies, drinking in the sensations as Coruscant's golden sunset became early moonlight. The shadows moved gently across each other, as they danced the dance of the ancients.

"Are you ready?" Han asked, gently rolling Leia on her back. "I mean, if we're going to be making a baby, we'd better get this right."

"We probably need a lot more practice," Leia agreed with him as they tenderly kissed each other. "No better time than now."

Her legs wide open, knees drawn up, were ready to receive him, and he lay on top of her for a moment, lingering at her entry, and then ever so slowly sliding into her waiting body, listening to her cries of ecstasy as he went deeper. They did it with eyes open, the strength and vulnerabilities they had shared, the love that bound them.

Leia moaned. "Han, I love you I love you I love you oh my gods!" She came to a burning climax. "I want your baby."

"I want nothing more." Han shuddered and let out a loud moan of ecstasy. "Leia, Leia, I love you so much, I want to give you a child." He followed Leia's climax and then collapsed in her arms.

They lay motionless for a while, spent with exhaustion, basking in the afterglow.

"So when does your implant come out?" Han asked gently, kissing Leia's damp curls at her temple.

"Day after tomorrow."

"We're gonna be real busy," Han said, and Leia sighed contentedly, listening to Han's heart beat and his breathing slowing.

"I think so," Leia said, tilting her chin up so that they could share a kiss. "But it's the best kind of busy."

"I'll say."

As they held each other in the moonlight, they'd never felt closer.


End file.
